the legend of zelda roran quest
by overseer16
Summary: this is what has happend after majora's mask... after looking for a long time for Navi he finaly settels down and has a son.. this is his story
1. prologue

Prologue

The forest was almost always peaceful, with fairies thriving on the magical energy of the forest and keeping the forest alive. In the distance, the hoof beats coming from a magnificent horse, with cinnamon-colored hide and silky black main. Upon the horse rode a strange adult hyrulean in a green tunic that glimmered with magic. On the horse was a large bow and a huge quiver full of arrows, on the man's back was a large sword, and a mirror-like shield that could reflect even the darkest powers. Flying near the man's head were fairies, yelling in his ear.  
"Link, you must hurry. Navi will not last long in Ganondorf's evil."  
"Hurry, Epona! We must return to Hyrule in time!" the man called Link urged his horse to run faster.  
"Navi and Zelda's lives depend on it!"   
As they rode, Link's left hand fell to his side pocket, where he always kept the Ocarina of Time, a memento given by Zelda and an invaluable tool throughout his travels. Looking back he remembered Hyrule, a diverse land with the unique connection to the Sacred Realm through the Temple of Time. He remembered defeating the curse of the Great Deku Tree, the being that had been responsible for his growing up in the Forest with the immortal children called the Kokiri, and receiving the Sacred Stone of the Forest, Kokiri's Emerald, and how he had become an honorary Brother of the Gorons by clearing out Dodongo's Cavern and thus saving their food supply, and as a reward gained the Sacred Stone of Fire, Goron's Ruby, and how he had explored the belly of the Guardian Lord Jabu-Jabu with the Zora princess, Ruto, and inadvertently became engaged as he took the Sacred Stone of Water, Zora's Sapphire.  
Link after his dealings with the various races in order to unlock the powers of the Six Sages of Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Light and Spirit. He recalled the Seventh, most powerful Sage - Zelda. remembering how after his legendary mission to save Hyrule as the Hero of Time - complete with going back and forth through the stream of time to resume adult and child bodies, and his fight with then dark king Ganondorf- Navi, his faithful fairy guide, had left to explore the world.  
Link, after a year, saved up enough Rupees to buy Epona from the ranch girl Malon, and set out after his friend. With Epona, he had traveled far and wide, wile one day in the lost forest he was ambushed by a Skull Kid from Kokiri Forest, corrupted by the powers of the ancient Majora's Mask, the skull kid placed a curse on Link turning him in to a Deku shrub. The Ocarina of Time had proved inordinately useful there, healing himself of the curse the Skull Kid inflicted, and then turning back time to three days before the world would end every time he played the Song of Time, the sacred song that unlocked the Temple of Time back in Hyrule.  
Link remembered making many people happy there with the help of another fairy named Tattle and gaining four very special masks that would give him four different bodies: the cursed Deku body the Skull Kid had imprisoned him in, the mask of a dead Goron chief with his speed and strength, the mask of a dead Zora rock star (Link snorted; what kind of a Zora played a fish-bone guitar?), and the most powerful of all, the Fierce Deity mask that gave him practically the power of a god. This mask, however, would only work when he was facing an immensely powerful opponent.  
Link had continued traveling with his beloved horse for several years, but slowly, his dream to find Navi faded. One day wile traveling he was caught off guard by some mobblins but just by luck he was saved a girl who lived on her own in the forest, whose sole occupation was keeping the peace of the forest and protecting the fairies that lived there from various monsters with her incredible skill at the bow and arrow. She was even better than Link, and Link had been at it for almost a decade, Seleena was the girl's name. She had soft, long black hair that reached almost down to her waist when she let it down, and a lithe body accustomed to fast movements  
After being nursed back to health by Seleena, Seleena told Link that Navi had passed through there a few years ago before Link arrived, and had spread word that Link was to be trusted. This was strengthened when Tattle and her brother Tale sent a message to the other fairies as well. As a result, the fairies quickly grew to like Link and often talked with him, sharing news of the outside world and giving him a way to keep track of Navi as she traveled.  
When Link and Seleena were about twenty-three give or take a year or two (neither really kept track of the years), they got married, and a year later had a child, who they named Rorin. Rorin was ten now, the same age Link had been when he first assumed the title of Hero of Time, pulling the Master Sword from its place in the Temple of Time.  
Which brought Link's mind back to his current situation. The fairies had rushed in earlier on the morning of his son's birthday, bearing terrible tidings. "Link! The dark one has broken part of the seal to the Evil Realm, and through his power has taken Navi hostage, who was passing through Hyrule!"  
Link's eyes had widened, he ran over to the cabinet where he kept is belonging and stuff he got from his travels and grabed the Ocarina of Time from it shelf. "It has been a long time since I played this song," he said slowly, remembering his childhood friend and Sage of the Forest, Saria. He pulled the Ocarina to his lips and started played Saria's Song slowly, and then more quickly, his fingers recalling the patterns from long ago. this mystical song that connected his Ocarina to Saria's own and allowed them to talk mind-to-mind.

_"Saria!" _Link cried out mentally. _"Can you hear me?"_  
_"Link? Is that you?"_ Saria's voice came hesitantly.  
_"Yes, it's me! It has been such a long time since we talked!"_  
_"Link, I'm so glad you called! We have a desperate situation here in Hyrule. Ganondorf has partially broken the seal on him to keep him in the Evil Realm with the power of the Triforce!" _  
_"Yes, I heard about that from some of my fairy friends. I just wanted to check up on you guys and see if the Sages have it under control. Zelda should be able to seal him back in, right?"_  
_" yes she would but, I'm afraid she can't. You see, Queen Zelda has been captured by Ganondorf again, and he's working on taking her Triforce of Wisdom from her! She needs her guardian, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage!"_  
Link made up his mind then and there. _"I'll be over as fast as I can!"_  
_"Thank you, and good luck! Remember that you'll always have the power of the Sages on your side through your medallions."_  
_" I'll be there soon"_

Link broke the connection and faced his wife and child gravely. "There's a situation in Hyrule. Zelda, the Queen, has been captured by the evil Ganondorf once more, and needs me to free her." He went back over to the closet where he kept some of his old items, like the Sage Medallions, and his Gilded Sword from Clock Town which had magically grown for Link to use. Packing plenty of bombs and his four magical masks, Link nodded to himself. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek then turning to his son Rorin "Son, take care of your mother for me."  
Rorin nodded solemnly. He had never seen his father so serious before. "I will, Dad."  
Link picked up his Ocarina once more. "I wonder… the warp song I learned when I was a child… do they work this far from Hyrule? Only one way to find out. To the Temple of Time!" He put the Ocarina to his lips and played the Prelude of Light. Link could feel the magic of the Ocarina straining to work, but it ultimately failed. " Dam too far out, I suppose. Guess it's time for good old Epona." He ran outside and played Epona's Song, the melody that called Epona to his side.  
Epona's ears perked up, recognizing the song, and galloped towards Link, who started to run on foot the forest. Epona caught up to Link, who jumped and landed softly, riding his beloved horse bare-back. Pulling back on the rains to make her rear Link yelled "Ride, Epona! To Hyrule!"  
wile on Epona's back, Link brought out the Ocarina yet again and played the Song of Time backwards, creating the Song of Inverted Time, which slowed down time.  
After a three hours of traveling Link finally shook his head, freeing it from the memories because they were getting close to Hyrule. It was almost nightfall, but Link was almost there. Finally, they emerged from the tree's into the highly familiar plains. "Hyrule Plains," Link whispered, dismounting. "Thank you, dear friend," he said, patting Epona's flank affectionately. "But now I must travel quicker."  
A quick rendition of the Prelude of Light later, Link warped to the Temple of Time. The three Sacred Stones were still in place, just as he had left them. Standing in front of them he then played the Song of Time and unsealed the door of time once again, striding confidently into the chamber and pulling the Master Sword, the bane of evil, from its pedestal. He laid the Gilded Sword at the foot of the pedestal and sealed the door once more with the Song of Time.  
"It's time for Link versus Ganondorf, round two!" 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the dream!

Back in fairy forest Rorin woke up in a cold sweat and screaming. He had had a horrible dream. In it, his father was facing a huge mass of darkness, behind which was a sick fairy that was barley able to fly and a beautiful woman dressed in clothes fit for a queen. The woman was frozen inside a grey crystal, and a strange configuration of three triangles, the bottom-right one glowing brighter than the others, was on her hand.   
A matching one was on Link's hand too, only it was the bottom-left triangle that glowed. And to Rorin's horror, the darkness then shifted into a human form with the top triangle glowing on his hand.  
Link rushed in yelling, wielding a blade that pulsed with bright light. However, just before the was able to slam down on the dark man yelled out some sort of ancient words which send Link flying in to the air and slamming in to the ground some yards away. Then the man spoke to Link "ha ha ha my my Link what's the matter can't handle the new me" Link then finally got back up to his feet and said "well it look like you have been training" the man just  
laughed at Link and said "no Link I'm not stronger then I was but I have learned a few new thing" the man raised his hand "Like this for instance... goda soren" Link put his hand to his through and gasping for air looking like he was being choked. The dark man then said with a laugh "what's a matter Link did I take your breath away" the man then released Link from the spell and Link dropped to his keens coughing and gasping for breath. The man then walked over to Link "Link my boy your weaker then I remember you being" Link lifted his head to say "yea and your fatter then I remember Ganondork" Ganondorf then reached down and gripped his hair to expose his neck and pulled his sword from it holder and placed it right on his neck then said "now now Link your in no place to be talking to be like that" Ganondorf then pressed his sword into link's skin just anuf to draw blood "you know Link I could just kill you here and now but I got something worse in store for you o yes" and with that Ganondorf hurled Link across the arena but stopped just before he hit the ground "soren baca" Ganondorf said. Link then rise up in to the air farther, his arms and legs where limp at his side's "you won't get away with this Ganondorf" said Link but Ganondorf just laugh and said " I already have Link... po ge nat gen" a black mist then came from Ganondorf's open hands and washed over Link as he screamed. As the Darkness overwhelmed him, the triangle on Link's hand shot out right at where Rorin was watching, slamming into him.  
Remembering it Rorin shivered, and got up slowly to talk to his mother. "Mom?" he asked hesitantly, walking into the living room. His mother was pale, and sitting heavily on a chair.  
"You felt it too," Seleena stated, not questioning. Rorin nodded and retold his dream to his mother. Still pale Seleena leaned back in her chair "This confirms what I've heard from the fairies. My husband, your father, is dead."  
Tears fell down Rorin's face even as he comprehended the consequences. "That means... Ganondorf is going to take over?"  
Seleena nodded gravely. "He will... if no one opposes him. He possesses all three pieces of the Triforce now."  
"Triforce? Is that the triangle things that was on Dad's hand?"  
"Yes. He had the Triforce of Courage. The Queen you saw was Zelda, the Seventh Sage with the Triforce of Wisdom. And Ganondorf with the Triforce of Power," Seleena explained.  
Rorin was a smart lad, and noticed that his mother said "had" instead of "has". "But... if the other two pieces of the Triforce still exist, then where's the Triforce of Courage now?"  
Seleena reached out and took Rorin's left hand and showed it to him, revealing the same marking that Link had on the back of his hand. "You have it my son." 

Rorin stood in shock and amazement as he stared at the glowing Triforce of courage embedded in his hand. "B-but how? And why me?" asked Rorin in a trembling voice.  
"I don't know, my son, but the Triforce of Courage has chosen you to be it's next carrier," said Seleena in an odd voice that seemed to combine both awe and comfort.  
Rorin's eyes shot from his hand to his mothers face. "But this is father's Triforce! It can't be mine now! It just can't!" Rorin's eyes started to fill up with tears "He can't be dead, I just know he isn't dead!"  
Rorin pulled his hand back from his mothers and ran outside, not heeding his mother's calls. He ran into the forest as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face. He ran deeper and deeper in to the forest until he tripped on a root and fell down. Rorin got up to his knees. "Why is this happing to me!" yelled Rorin with every ounce of lung power he had before falling on the floor, tears dripping onto the ground. "I'm not brave like my father… I'm nothing like him…" he whispered brokenly.  
Suddenly, a yell rang throughout the woods. Rorin's sharp ears determined that the sound came from the north. "What now?!" Ronin picked up his head to see three wolves chasing a fairy, and they were gaining ground. The fairy's wings were starting to slow down, an obvious sign of exhaustion. Rorin paled, forgetting about his problems for the moment in light of something he could actually do something about. "Oh no I need to save it! Hold on!" Rorin quickly pulled himself up and drew his wooden sword.  
"Help me!" screamed the fairy as it zoomed up to Rorin head, seeing the possibility of salvation. "Save me those wolves! They want to eat me!" said the fairy in a panic-stricken voice.  
Well, duh, Rorin thought to himself. It was kind of obvious, in his opinion. "Don't worry I'll save you… I think," he finished as one of the wolves tried to jump at Rorin. Rorin merely side stepped it and swung hard with his wooden sword that he always wore, landing a blow with a painful-sounding "thwack!" in the head, effectively knocking it out. Rorin didn't envy the wolf the headache it'd have when he woke up.  
The fairy seemed rather impressed. "Nice shot... but look out!" The second wolf, seeing the first's defeat, howled and tried to avenge his pack, lunging for Rorin, but this time, the young hero was ready.   
The last wolf, rather scared now that neither of his comrades had landed a single scratch on this strange human, ran away as fast as he his legs could go to save himself. Rorin smirked. "Yeah, that's it, run you coward!" Rorin looked up to see the fairy bobbing up and down on his head. After a couple of bounces, Rorin rolled his eyes. "You can quit that now."  
"Oh… sorry," the fairy apologized as he jumped off, landing daintily on a log nearby. "Thanks for saving me."  
"No problem, uum..." Rorin suddenly realized he didn't recognize this fairy, and that was a little uncommon, as most of the fairies that lived in this forest had been around his home several times. "Um… sorry, but I don't think I know you."  
The fairy let out a sound that Rorin had long since learned meant happiness. "Name's Pyre. So, what's the name of the guy who just saved me?"  
"Me? My name's Rorin."  
Pyre quickly flew up directly into Rorins face. "Say what?! You're Rorin, son of Link the Hero of Time?" he shouted.  
Rorin's happy face fell into sadness. "Yeah. Did you know my father?"  
"Know him! He saved me just like you just did," said Pyre matter-of-factly. "He saved me from some Moblins about seven days ago."   
Rorin let out a chuckle. "You certainly need a lot of saving, don't you?" he said before his face returned to sorrow. "Yeah, that's my dad… always saving people… but now he won't be saving anyone anymore." Tears once again leaked from Rorins eyes "Eh? What? What are you talking about? Is he ok?" Rorin sat down next to Pyre on the log, attempting to dry his eyes. He told Pyre about his vision of Link's battle with Ganondorf, and the ultimate downfall of the Hero of Time. Then he showed the Triforce of Courage on his hand to prove it.  
Pyre's wings stopped working from shock, and he fell to the ground, shivering. "How is this possible?" he yelled, flying back up to Rorin's face so fast that the young boy almost fell over. "How could the greatest hero of all fall by the hand of some stupid evil guy, even if he has the Triforce of Power?"  
Rorin hung his head. "I don't know… I always thought Dad was invincible."  
Pyre let out a small sigh, falling a few inches. "Well, if you've got the Triforce of Courage now, then that means it's up to you to succeed and avenge your dad."  
Rorin let out a mirthless laugh that sounded as if it belonged to an old man, not this young boy. "Looks like the world's screwed then. I have no idea what to do, and now that I think about it, I'm lost!"  
Pyre floated back up to Rorin "You're lost? Well, ain't that a kick in the pants."   
Rorin shrugged. "I don't know this part of the forest very well. Dad only took me once through here."  
"Well, then, you're in luck!" Pyre said cheerfully. "I know this place like the back of my hand! Or rather, if I had one, I would know it… oh, forget it! You know what I meant," Pyre finished, flustered.   
"Thanks, Pyre, you're a life saver," Rorin said gratefully.  
"Not as much as you are, Rorin," Pyre said casually. "And certainly not as much as you'll become once I'm through with you. Come on, before any wolf comes and tries to eat me again."  
So Rorin set off with Pyre hovering above his shoulders unknowing of the pair of eyes that slowly tracked his movements in the forest.


End file.
